


The Hell on Earth

by dovahdactyl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovahdactyl/pseuds/dovahdactyl
Summary: You and Jack are close friends, word has gotten back to Lucifer about your friendship but Jack is lost in the AU. Lucifer confronts you about his whereabouts but you don’t comply.





	1. Chapter 1, talk to me.

It has been three weeks since Jack vanished through the rip. Last you knew, he and the Winchesters were trying to find Mary. Only the Winchesters returned.

 

You and Jack became good friends after a case where he helped the Winchesters. A Wendigo had taken your brother’s life. He was the only family you had left in the world. The Winchesters killed the beast and were ready to leave you to it, but seeing you so distraught and shaken up, it crushed them. They had planned on taking you back to Jodie’s home where two wayward girls already lived after being taken in by Jody.

Jack had stopped them and asked if you could come back to the bunker first. There was something about Jack you couldn’t help but like. He had this cute goofy expression on his face and kindness. He was so genuine and caring.

 

At the bunker you heard the whole story. Jack’s parentage, The Winchester’s story and run in with the devil and you met Castiel. At first you didn’t know how to react. How could this kind gentle person be the son of the devil… Everything you thought was myth and legend was real. You wouldn’t be able to go back to being “normal” but you were not interested in being a hunter either. A hunter’s friend sure. It was then you asked if you could work on being a researcher for them, an informative even.

In the weeks and months you did just that. You and Jack studied the lore and you helped hunters on jobs without being in danger. You were not cowardly you just lacked the fire to fight such things.

 

So now you were at Jody’s house having dinner with Alex and Claire while waiting for Jody to come home from work. Claire and Alex bitched at one another, it was almost like they were sisters.

The evening went on as it normally did, Claire wanting to go on a hunt and Jody refusing to let her go while Alex went to work. You decided to go out for a walk, get away from the arguing but you made sure to tell Jody first where you were going. It wasn’t dark yet so you hoped to just read a book on lore of nephillims.

The weather had been good for a few days so the ground was dry in your favourite field. It had a chestnut tree in it that provided the perfect shade on warm days and the occasional squirrel came scurrying down it. The bird song would soothe you as you studied. This evening was no different. You had about an hour before sundown so it was perfect to get some studying in.

You wrote down useful information in your notebook which you hoped would be useful like the great Bobby Singer’s journal or John Winchester’s. They covered most topics except angels and such.

You had barely noticed the sun setting as the area was still light for a moment but this was time to call it quits and head ‘home’. It was then you noticed something was off. No bird song, no crickets or grasshoppers or any nature sounds. It was eerily quiet. Your breath quickened as fear took over, you were not a hunter or skilled in combat so if this was the doing of something supernatural, you were done for. You sat up slowly, scanning the bushes and field for signs of movement but nothing seemed to be out of place. You couldn’t shake the feeling of unease so you packed your books in your backpack with your back still against the tree.

Your breath hitched in your throat when an unfamiliar voice spoke.

 

“Well… the boy has taste I will give him that…”

 

You got to your feet so fast and spun around to face the source of the voice. There from behind the tree a man stood, his index finger on his bottom lip, scruffy facial hair and dark blond hair, his leather jacket creaked as he leaned against the tree, his eyes looking you up and down.

 

You swallowed hard trying to hide any fear, your voice betraying you as it trembled as you spoke.

 

“W..Who are you?”

 

You managed to get out, almost a whisper. The man smiled pushing himself off the tree and walking toward you. You took a step back, forgetting your bag was there and fell backwards still looking up at the man who took another step forward.

 

“Oh, of course… I do believe you are friends with my son? Jack?”

 

He said, stopping briefly to flash his eyes to red. Your heart pounded in your chest, your body shook. How were you to respond to the devil himself? You had heard so much about him. Nothing good either. Lucifer sighed deeply and shook his head speaking again.

 

“Look girl, I know this is a lot to take in and all but a simple yes or no would work for me. I got a few more questions I want you to answer.”

 

You simply nodded to him, your voice was stuck in your throat, you couldn’t muster the courage to speak with the fallen angel. He continued to walk toward you until he was right in front of you, he crouched down, resting a hand on your knee, stopping you from crawling backwards further. He leaned in.

 

“So, you know my son. Great, I have got the right girl then. Was getting worried it was the blonde brat. You I like, you seem like a smart reasonable girl. So next question. Where is my boy?”

 

You shook your head slowly once again unable to answer him with your words. He struck fear in your heart. You were sure he was going to kill whether you answered him or not anyway, this much you knew from what Sam said about him. Lucifer breathed out deeply, his grip tightening on your knee.

 

“WORDS! Use your words sweetheart, I am not a patient person you know.”

 

He said with a venomous tone. You parted your lips to speak, your hand went to your pocket fumbling for your phone as you tried to pull your leg back toward yourself and away from him.

 

“I..I don’t know… I haven’t seen him since.. A…a..a wh…while”

 

You got your phone and sneakily tried to dial Dean or Sam. This didn’t go unnoticed by Lucifer, his hand left your knee and slid up your thigh, you froze in place, his other hand reached over and rested on the top of your other thigh, your face went flush as his was inches from yours, his hand continued up your thigh and to your hip where your hand and phone was.

 

“Now…” He began as his hand reached yours, he placed his hand on the top of yours and continued speaking.

“I really don’t like having a conversation with someone who is on their phone. It’s rude, don’t you think? Your generation just can’t seem to just leave your phones alone.”

 

His hand grabbed yours roughly causing you to gasp and let go of your phone which was still halfway in your pocket. His hand then reached to your pocket, he pulled the phone out and saw it say ‘CALLING CLAIRE’ He pressed the end call button and threw the phone away from you both. His hand went back to yours. His eyes fell back to yours.

 

“Are you being truthful with me? I feel like there is something you are not telling me… So let me ask you something else. Does anyone know you are here?”

 

He asked calmly, you could feel his breath on your face, it was cold and chilled you to the bone. You nodded frantically, thankful you told Jody where you were going. Hopefully they would alert the Winchesters that Claire has a missed call on her phone. On cue your phone began ringing from across the field. Your eyes shifted in it’s direction, Lucifer never took his eyes off you, your eyes darted back to him then the phone again. You weren’t much of a fighter but you were fast, he wasn’t putting too much weight on you after all. It was now or never, in a burst of courage you pushed him back, surprisingly you got him off guard and he stumbled back. You got to your feet and dashed toward your phone as fast as you could. Lucifer smiled at your rash decision and snapped his fingers.

In an instant you felt a searing pain in your leg and collapsed to the ground, you couldn’t stop yourself from screaming in agony as your eyes and hand trailed to your leg, the bone was snapped and protruding from your skin and jeans. You let out another scream, hoping someone would hear you. Lucifer walked over, eyebrows raised and lips in a mock pout, he squinted and hissed through his teeth once you looked up at him.

 

“Tsss… Looks painful… You need to watch where you are going.”

He said crouching down once again, his finger was hovering over the bone sticking out, moving toward the crimson liquid pouring out of the wound. You could just make out his shape as tears blurred your vision, you blinked hard clearing your sight. He pressed his finger in your wound causing you to let out another scream. He pulled his finger back and studied it for a moment before licking it clean.

Your stomach turned at the sight of this.

Your phone began ringing again, this time you kept your eyes on Lucifer, he nodded and smiled wickedly at you.

“Well done. You learn fast. Now then… What am I going to do with you…”


	2. Hail to the king

“p..please”

 

You begged, the pain from the break searing through your body Lucifer chuckled.

“Please what? What are you begging me for? You begging me to give you more? Heal you? Stop this? What? C’mon you got to give me more than just a please.”

You choked back tears, Lucifer placed his hand gently on the outside of your thigh, rubbing his hand up and down softly. You tried to plead with him again, tears streaming down your face.

“Please… Please, S..S..Stop this. I d..Don’t want t..to be here anymore! Please!”

Lucifer placed a finger to his lips, he was clearly enjoying your suffering, his face said it all. He suddenly jerked backwards excitedly making you flinch.

“OHHH I get it. You don’t want to be here? Don’t want pain? I see now. Thats all you had to say and SINCE you asked so nicely I will do as you ask! Aren’t I just a darling!”

He exclaimed with joy. He hovered his hand over your broken leg and with a glow it was healed. No longer in pain. The relief was short lived however. He wrapped an arm around your shoulders, pulling you toward his chest. His other hand lifted and once again he snapped his fingers.

Only this time there was no pain, just a change of surroundings. You were no longer in the field but in what looked like a dusty, run down, old building. In the center of the room was a throne of some sort. Lucifer lifted you by the arm so you were standing and dragged you over to the throne.

You were still trying to take it in even as he roughly shoved you on the floor on your knees in front of him as he sat on the throne. You wanted to scream again only this time you didn’t know what was here with you two. Lucifer tapped you on the shoulder to get your attention.

 

“So, I took you out of the field of misery, don’t I get brownie points now? But curious little human probably wants to know where she is. So I guess I should welcome you to Hell. Very rare do living humans come to Hell! Hmm…. You know… I had a dog here not too long ago, he was called Crowley but, he kind of… Died. So You get to be the new puppy now! Sounds fun doesn’t it?”

 

Your eyes widened with his words as he brought an Iron collar around your neck and locked it in place. Attached to it was a large chain which Lucifer held. He seemed delighted at the whole situation. You tried to go over it all in your head, everything happened so fast. How did it go from him asking you things to being the Devil’s dog? Wait he wanted you to answer his question on Jack’s location. Maybe telling him that Jack was in another world wouldn’t be so bad. Didn’t have to tell him what world.

“Jack is in-”

 

Your sentence was cut short by Lucifer who yanked the chain hard enough to pull you over and closer to him, the rough iron dug into your neck as you lifted your head, only to see that you were inches from his leg. He spoke up harshly.

 

“Did I tell you to speak? No I didn’t. You missed your chance to answer me earlier. So I will give you another chance later. If I think you are lying… Well I hope you do because I am having so much fun right now!”

 

You shuddered at the thought. You were not someone who tolerated pain like the Winchesters, you were also not someone who would betray a friend. Especially one like Jack. Your mind flashed back to him, his sweet smile and how he would reassure you whenever you felt crappy. You might not have known him long but he certainly gave a great impression. Something about him made you feel so calm and appreciated, it was unlike anything you felt before. You knew for a fact, Jack would NOT sell you out if he was in this situation. So there was no way in… Hell you would either.

Lucifer snapped you out of your thoughts when he pulled on the chain once again, dragging you closer toward him until you were pressed against his legs as he sat on the throne.

 

“You know… I never got your name kiddo. So here is your permission to speak, but I only want your name.”

He said cheerfully.

 

You swallowed hard, refusing to look up at him, you kept your eyes on the ground and on his boots.

“My name I..is (Y/N)”

 

Lucifer nodded but tutted, he seemed displeased with something.

“Hmm… I am pretty sure there is supposed to be a sir or master or even a… Daddy after that sentence… It is like you don’t see me as authority here. Well let me tell you.”

He leaned in closer, you could hear him shuffling in the chair, then you could feel his breath on your ear and neck as he continued.

“I am the King down here, If you think a pitiful little human like you is going to disrespect ME then you got another thing comin’. So when you speak to me you will confirm my authority over you. Got it princess?”

You let out a whimper and nodded as a single tear ran down your cheek. Lucifer spoke softly.

“I didn’t catch that (Y/N)”

 

“Y..Yes sir.”

You choked out. It was the least humiliating option of the three to address him. He did however catch on to that.

 

“Hmm I am going to need you say it again, this time choose a different one to call me by. I want to hear how it sounds when you say it.”

 

Your stomach turned in disgust. Sam was right this was the source of all evil right here. You clenched your jaw and answered him again.

 

“Yes… Master.”

The words felt bitter on your tongue. He sat up on his throne again, he let out a puzzling hum before speaking yet again.

“And the last one? I just want to hear how it sounds. I heard it is a kink among humans these days. I want to hear how you say it. So go ahead say ‘yes daddy’ to me. “

 

Your eyes narrowed, this was humiliating enough as it was. But if you refused what would he do?’It is just words suck it up’

You told yourself before finally answering him.

 

“Yes..Daddy….”

 

The words felt dirty to say. You heard Lucifer chuckle.

 

“Hmm what do you think?” He asked. You were about to answer but before you did you heard a second voice.

 

“Kinky… Suits you sire.” The voice said. Your face went white before turning a deep shade of red. Of course he would humiliate you further. Was this part of his torture? What a sick being.

If felt like a few hours since you first got here. You remained on the floor, sat at Lucifer’s feet like a dog sitting with it’s master. Demons came in and vanished and some exploded at a click of Lucifer’s fingers. They were sent to search for Jack, you were grateful when they came back empty handed. You knew he was still safe from the Devil’s reach for now.

You felt and heard Lucifer shuffling about in his seat, he sighed deeply and yawned a few times. ‘Does the devil get tired?’ You asked yourself. You soon had your answer as the Demon before you exploded before she even had a chance to talk. Lucifer sat forward.

 

“Ugh this is boring. Look unless it is important I don’t want to hear it. If you can’t handle the task then do me a favour and throw yourself in a hellhound cage.”

 

He then tugged on the chain around your neck, as he stood up you felt the iron bore into your skin.

 

“One of you go get my puppy something to eat… Oh and something to drink too, these fragile things need that too. Now then (Y/N) let me show you where you get to stay, I assume you will need sleep and all that.”

 

He began pulling the chain in the direction of the door, you stood up to follow him before he choked you to death. He turned on his heels now facing you a smirk on his lips.

 

“Oh does the puppy think she is clever? Walking on her hind legs? Oh no no no, you get on all fours. You don’t do tricks unless commanded.”

 

You blinked a few times, completely shocked. He gave you a moment before pointing to the ground. You hesitantly got down on your knees again, he turned once again and pulled you forward, you reluctantly followed behind him on your hands and knees. You couldn’t believe he was going to put you through this humiliation for not telling him where Jack was. In this moment you were ashamed, Claire wouldn’t have taken this treatment lightly. She would have rebelled by now, you really did feel like a coward.

He continued to lead you down the halls until finally he stopped at what looked like a run down jail cell. You peered into it and saw a bucket, some straw on the ground and what looked like a filthy dogs bowl with stagnant water in it. You grimaced at the sight. Lucifer finally spoke up.

 

“So here you have your bed” He said pointing to the straw. “A bucket for you know, toileting needs.” He said pointing to the filthy rusty bucket. “And water… I will admit that needs fresh water in it. Someone will bring you something to eat in another bowl so don’t worry I won’t make you eat off the floor. So sweetheart make yourself at home.” He said almost too cheery as if he was proud of himself. Your eyes watered with frustration, you trembled. You felt as if you were about to explode in a fit of rage. You couldn’t help yourself, you took in a deep breath.

 

“NO THIS IS TORTURE! ! I AM A PERSON! THIS ISN’T EVEN FIT FOR AN ANIMAL! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?! I DON’T KNOW WHERE JACK IS!”

 

As soon as you finished the last part you knew you crossed the line with him. Even before his eyes flashed red.

Lucifer glared down at you, you were still on your knees, you kept eye contact with him, it scared you but you had to stand up for yourself. He couldn’t treat you like this. You have not wronged him not really. He clenched his jaw, his cheery attitude was replaced with a deeply chilling dark one.

 

“You think you, a lowly human is too good for this? I have been kind to you, I took you away as you asked, I healed your pathetic bone and even provided you somewhere to sleep. You dare refuse?! By the time I am done with you… You will be begging to go in there. Let me show you what torture is.”

 

Your body shook, you felt as small as a mouse against him. Your stomach flipped and turned, tears falling uncontrollably from your eyes. ‘What have I done!’ You internally screamed. The fallen angel grabbed the chain tighter and dragged you upwards, choking you. He then dropped it back down letting you fall to the floor. Before you could even regain your posture he was dragging you away from the cell and further down the hall, the lighting became dim and it was almost impossible to see in front of you.

It went silent when you were pulled to the left from the hall. The room was pitch black, your breathing became shallow, panic set in.

 

WHACK

 

You felt a searing pain on your cheek under the eye, your lip split on impact and you crumpled to the floor, trying to get your breath. There was a cold sensation around your wrists and you felt yourself being lifted from it. You felt like you were dangling from something, occasionally the ball of your feet touched the floor but only just.

The darkness faded as flames rose from what looked like a fire pit. The light from the flames gave enough light for you to make out the area just ahead of you. There was what looked like a hotel service trolley just in front of you, it contained different types of tools. You appeared to be alone in the room. It was short lived however, you could see a shape in the darkness, one you couldn’t mistake. Lucifer was there with you still, he walked over to the trolley of tools. Your face throbbed from the assault and a sob escaped your throat, he seemed completely oblivious to your sobs as he picked up what looked like a small blade from the trolley. You tried to put your feet to the floor again and speak.

 

“No… Please.. I’M SORRY PLEASE!”

 

He looked up at you for a moment then with the blade in hand, approached you slowly. Your mind went blank for a brief second, maybe you could redeem yourself.

 

“I.. I am sorry master… Please don’t do this…Master!”

 

It fell on deaf ears, he continued to approach, running his finger over the blade. You tried again.

 

“Please don’t do this.. Daddy. I will be a good girl I promise Daddy!”

 

It sickened you to call him this but it was a last attempt. He finally stopped, his eyes met yours. His features changed from anger to amusement. He approached you again and stopped just in front of you. Even he could see the desperation in your eyes. He placed the blade under your shirt while keeping eye contact with you and slowly dragged it upward, ripping the fabric. He made it painfully slow.

Your turned your head away when the blade reached your chest, you could feel the cold metal against your skin as it reached under your bra, ripping it straight through, catching your skin too. You bit your lip as the pain started, eye closed tight. Finally the blade reached your neck and the fabric now exposed your torso to him. He roughly grabbed the rest and tore it from your body. You refused to look back at him, fearful of the reaction on his face.

You let out a yelp as you felt the blade slice into your skin just under your right breast. The cut was small but deep. Suddenly you could feel your skin tearing open on your stomach and downward, veering off to the left to avoid you navel. It wasn’t too deep to open you up and expose your insides but it was enough to cause you to scream.

You could feel the warm liquid running down your torso, it was then changed with an unfamiliar sensation. You quickly turned your head toward your body to see what it was. Lucifer was running his tongue along your skin where the blood trickled down, you grimaced at the sight. As he ran his tongue down toward your hips his looked up, making eye contact, you immediately looked away.


	3. Punishment

As he licked the blood from your lower abdomen, the familiar feel of cold metal was placed at the top of your pants, the knife was incredibly sharp, it didn’t take much to slice through the band. Lucifer stopped what he was doing and stood up straight again. You turned back to face him and your eyes met once more. His fingers were on the waistband of your pants, you wanted to scream for him to stop and let you go, your decision to not act on your thoughts are what stopped him getting rougher. He smiled in a taunting way.

 

“You getting the picture, Pet? I OWN you. So, I will give you have another chance. Be a good girl and you can go back to your kennel. Be a bad girl and I will punish you the way I want. SO… Where is my son?”

 

You trembled and shook as his hand glided over the fresh wounds, healing them as he went along, his other hand still on your waistband. You opened your mouth to speak.

“He isn’t in this uh… world”

Lucifer’s hand trailed from your wounds to your breast, cupping them softly making you shudder. He flicked the nipple a few times before massaging your breast again before answering you.

 

“I know that, I didn’t ask you where he wasn’t. I asked you where he was. Also matter of hmm… what is the word I am looking for… respect? Let’s go with that. I didn’t hear you address me correctly yet again. So you are being a bad, bad girl, lucky me!”

 

‘SHIT, I was so focused on not lying or telling him I forgot his fucking formalities! I am going to bleed out before anyone finds me!’ You tried to lose yourself in your thoughts but were soon brought out of them when you felt your pants and panties sliding down your legs and off your feet. You felt exposed and vulnerable to him, he just stood there, biting his bottom lip taking the sight of you in. He began walking around to go behind you, you tried to lunge forward after feeling his stubble on your neck but all that done is swing you forward a bit and then back into him, where he grabbed your hips roughly, causing a gasp to escape your lips.

 

“Like music to my ears pet.”

 

He whispered in your ear as his right hand slipped from your hip and toward your pubic mound. You closed your eyes tight trying to block him out and his doings, his finger finally reached the top of your slit. You clamped your legs shut tightly, this did little to deter him as he pressed his finger against your clit roughly. The unfamiliar feeling of someone touching you there made you jerk backwards, pushing against his body further.

 

“Mmmmm, that’s what I like to see, a bit of resistance. It is almost as if…” His purr became a questionable tone.

‘As if I want no part of this?!’ You screamed internally. He continued his words as his hand began spreading your legs, even with the resistance you gave, he was clearly stronger.

 

“I need to check this…” He said, pushing his middle finger inside your entrance. You bit your lip as you squeaked in protest. You were dry and it felt strange for someone else to do this to you, you finally spoke as the second finger pushed it’s way in.

 

“N..no! Please stop!”

 

He rested his chin on your collarbone, ignoring your plea. Finally he pulled his fingers out and let go of your leg, allowing you to clamp them shut again.

 

“As if you are a virgin… I thought with your good looks you would at least have gotten some with one of those Winchesters.. But to think, a holy little human, pure and untouched has found herself in MY grasp. Taking you right here, in Hell, would almost be a brutal little…Sin. My father himself would cringe.”

 

He licked his fingers and spun you around to face him, tears pooled in your eyes, a simple blink sent the tears streaming down your cheeks. Lucifer continued speaking, in your head you were praying he would just shut up already. This was already humiliating and invasive.

 

“Are you saving yourself for that… Special someone? A cute boy perhaps? Oh girl you can tell me!”

He said in a sassy tone, clicking his fingers. You nodded to him and you were being truthful. You always wanted to save your first time for someone who was genuine and sweet and made you feel special. Lucifer clapped his hands and laughed.

 

“Oh that is classic! And incredibly sad. For you anyway.”

He said. He undid the chains from around your wrists, pulling you toward him before you could stabilise yourself on the ground. You held your breath as you felt his body against yours. It wasn’t long before you felt yourself being lifted up and hoisted over his shoulder, even he could tell how scared you were right now. You may not have said a word but he knew that you were begging for him to put you back in the kennel instead of whatever else he had planned.

 

You saw that room vanish into darkness as he carried you into the hall once more, you passed many rooms before finally he pushed the door open to another dimly lit room. This room however had a bed, a beautiful four poster bed with a black voile around it and satin bedding. Around the room was candles flickering. As soon as you saw the bed you dug your fingernails into Lucifer’s back and gripped his shirt, holding on tight showing that you did not want this. He simply was oblivious or purposely ignored your actions, throwing you unceremoniously onto the satin spreads. The mattress was softer than you imagined, it would have felt like heaven if it wasn’t for what was about to come.

 

You curled into the fetal position, gripping tight onto the sheets as Lucifer loomed over you, staring down hungrily. You mustered the courage to look up from your invented ‘safe space’ to see him removing his jacket and top, leaving just his jeans on. You retreated back into your position and screwed your eyes shut. The sound of a zip was heard and the thud of clothing on the floor. For a moment all was calm and quiet, you thought about peeking again but the thought had gone, your arms and legs were dragged from their position, forcing you on your back with your legs spread and hands above your head. You tried to beg him to stop as he began to crawl towards you.

 

“Please sir! Don’t do this, Please I want to save myself! PLEASE I AM SAVING MYSELF FOR JACK!”

 

As soon as the words left your lips you wanted to fall into a pit. Lucifer, who was now hovering over you, face inches from yours, stopped and looked down at you. He didn’t seem surprised at all. If anything he was amused.

 

“The first honest thing you have said to me since we got here…”

 

The silence after his sentence made you hopeful, you honestly believed he would stop and let you go now you confessed your feelings toward his son. The silence was interrupted.

 

“However by the time you and him get to that point I want you to remember who claimed you. For every time he touches your body, you will know I touched it first. That your special first time was given to me.”

 

His words were cold and cut into you deep, your breaths were hitched, you sobbed, as you were about to turn away from his gaze he crashed his lips to yours, you struggled against him only to feel your limbs held down by an unseen force. His tongue pressed against your lips demanding access, when you gave none he took a more forceful way of getting access. One hand gripped your neck tight and the other pressed hard against your clit causing mild pain, you tried to gasp but the hand around your neck prevented you getting the air in. His tongue pushed through your lips and explored your mouth, you struggled to stay conscious until his hand on your neck loosened the grip, he broke the kiss to let you take in the oxygen you needed. His other hand was still on your clit, rubbing it slowly in circles and gently, his forked tongue licked your jawline, neck and worked down to your breast where he took the nipple into his mouth, sucking and licking. You breathed in deep between sobs trying to plead for him to stop this. He switched to the other breast, his finger still on your nub gently rubbing. His tongue trailed down south, licking and biting your smooth skin from your ribs down, each bite leaving a painful mark.

His finger finally left your clit but was replaced with his lips as he sucked and licked it roughly. The sensation was pleasurable or would be if it was with the man you wanted, all hints of pleasure were pushed away when you reminded yourself WHO it was defiling you.

However, your body responded the way it would if it was someone you wanted. Your nipples hardened and a small amount of moisture coated your inner walls. You felt betrayed by your own body.

He stopped his oral assault and placed his hands either side of your head, his member pressed against your opening.

You made one last plea as you looked into his eyes, hoping he would have a shred of humanity in him.

 

“..P…Please…. Don’t”

 

You sobbed, he only smiled and tilted his head to the side.

“Tsk… You forgot to add that bit at the end… Again. Sorry kiddo”

 

He said as he forced his way inside you. Your insides didn’t have a chance to try to stretch around him, the slight moistness inside proving useless as his shaft caused immense pain, You opened your mouth to scream but his mouth met yours, stopping you. He pulled out, only an inch and thrust back into you deeper, the tears fell freely, you could hear his moans as he stopped the kiss.

 

“Oh yes, (Y/N) this is what master likes!”

 

He penetrated you deeper with each thrust, pulling out further and ramming back into you rougher. You felt like your insides were on fire, you finally made an audible complaint.

 

“Ow… Ah… it….hurtssss… Ow, stop…please!”

 

Your cries of pain seemed to only add to his pleasure. At that moment you felt the weight leave your limbs, he was no longer using force to hold you down, You pressed your hands against his chest trying to push him off, your legs tried to close but only stopped at his legs, you even tried squeezing your legs tighter together to try and inflict pain. It was all in vain though.

He bit down on your neck making you cry out again, the pain he was inflicting in both areas were starting to make you feel faint, you couldn’t take it any more. In many cases you knew guys didn’t last long with a virgin girl, so why was he? Just as you are about to pass out you heard him speak.

 

“Ah ah ahhh… No no, I want you awake. No good remembering my touch if you turn inanimate.”

 

He stopped thrusting and slapped your breast causing your eyes to open quickly.

 

“There she is!!”

 

He chimed as he pulled out. You sighed in relief feeling him pull out. As he got off you, you shakily closed your legs and scooted to the top of the bed, pulling your knees to your chest.

 

“We’re not done yet!”

He exclaimed, grabbing you by the hair and pulling your head forward, You looked up to see his cock before it was pressed against your face. He was now on his knees, hand on his shaft and the other in your hair. You protested, trying to pull back a pitiful and quiet “Nooo” was all you could manage. He didn’t give you much of a chance to get away, his hand now gripping your hair painfully, you opened your mouth to cry out, he saw his chance and pushed the head of his cock in, you didn’t dare bite down out of fear.

He pushed in slowly letting you adjust to his size, your jaw already ached. Letting go of your hair he now stroked it softly as he pressed on, going deeper.

 

“Good girl… Almost half way in.”

 

He cooed as you shuddered, You could already feel the urge to gag now, you didn’t think you could manage the rest but he wasn’t leaving you much of a choice. You gagged as he pushed another inch inside your mouth, your groans causing him to moan in ecstasy. Suddenly he thrust himself fully in, your throat burned from the sudden assault and you gagged, trying to pull back, both of his hands caught the back of your head stopping you pulling back, he began thrusting faster into your throat, every thrust making you gag, your eyes water until finally he pulled out of your mouth.

You sucked in air greedily and coughed violently.

 

“Not bad at all. Now I think it is time I go back South, you got me all lubed up… Unless you prefer me to try the back door?” 

He said wiggling his finger in a circular motion.

Your head shot up, looking him again in the eyes while shaking your head furiously to say “no” while still breathing heavily.

He chuckled and grabbed your wrists, you went to pull back, his strength once again proving that you were powerless to stop him. He remained on his knees and continued to pull you to him until you were directly in front of him, still sitting upright.

He caught hold of your ass and lifted you up before positioning his member against your opening again. You were about to throw yourself backwards but he dropped you down in it before you had the chance. He grabbed your legs, wrapping them around his waist as he placed a hand on the small of your back and the other on the back of your neck. He had positioned you so you were sitting on his lap, chests pressed together. The only support you had was him holding you up, your hands were against his chest but you didn’t push, that would only cause you to be on your back. He held you tight as he thrust inside you, pulling out a bit and then pushing in harder. This time even though you were sore from earlier, it was less painful as you had “lubed him up”

He began bouncing you on his cock, watching your breasts bounce, he often hit ‘the spot’ which created a surge of pleasure each time he hit it, his lips found yours again and he kissed you roughly, moaning against your lips as his thrusts became more out of rhythm and quicker paced, you clenched your jaw as the tears kept falling, the sensation beginning to feel a bit more sore and you could feel him begin to pulsate inside you, his member throbbed as he let out a loud moan and threw his head back, his arms wrapped around you tightly pressing you against him. You could feel him explode inside you. Finally he stopped thrusting and just held you against him for a moment. You were scared that this was only round one and that he would be ready to go again, he was a master of torture and this was torture for you.

 

After a minute of silence, he finally brought his head down to look at you, one hand stroked your hair as the other held you against him. His juices leaked out of you slowly.

 

“I think you learned a great lesson from today’s punishment, pet. Unless you want another lesson? You have permission to speak puppy.”

 

He said with a hint of joy. You stared at him blankly trying to register what he said before snapping back into reality. 

“N..No… Master.” You said sheepishly.

 

“Shame… BUT I better let you get some rest. We got more of this to come in the next… Well however long you last down here. I have to say, you are the best creature I have had to enjoy.”

 

His words felt distant as you stared through him blankly, wishing to be anywhere but here. He pulled you off his lap carefully and redressed himself. Leaving you lying on the bed, motionless as his semen ran out of you.

 

He grabbed you again but this time by the upper arm and pulled you off the bed, pushing you onto all fours on the floor. He grabbed your chain, leading you back into the hallway and out of the room. You mindlessly followed on all fours not paying attention to anything, you knew he was babbling away as he seemed to always do but you couldn’t take anything in. It wasn’t long before you reached that awful cell from before. He dragged you inside and removed the collar, replacing it with a leather one. You stayed on all fours in the cell on the straw.

 

“Good girl, You get some sleep and I will come get you when I am ready. Maybe next time you can have your first orgasm that isn’t by yourself.” Lucifer said, turning to leave the cell and locking the door behind him. Once he left the area you glanced around. There was another bowl added with what looked like some form of fast food in a bag. The other bowl had fresh water in it, the bowl was still dirty though. There was more straw at least.

You lay down on the straw, ignoring the discomfort from the straw ends pressing into you. The cell was cold and your skin was full on goosebumps, you didn’t care at this point, you curled up and sobbed quietly to yourself.


	4. Wakey wakey

You must have passed out, you didn’t hear anyone come into your cell, next thing you know, there is a cold hand resting on your side.

“Wake up puppy… Come on, good girl, wakey wakey.”

 

You hear faintly. You open your eyes slowly, groaning. You pictured yourself back at Jody’s for a moment, memories of the torture felt like a distant nightmare, only for a moment. Your eyes shot open suddenly, there in front of you was the devil, crouching down, a hand on your side just up from your hip. The memories becoming much more prominent as you realise where you are.

 

“There we go! Good girl!”

 

Lucifer cheered as you tried sitting up slowly, your body ached from the assault and harsh sleep. With no clocks or daylight in Hell you couldn’t figure out how long you had been out cold. It felt like you only just went to sleep. Your throat was dry and sore, swallowing was a chore. He must have noticed this as he dragged the filthy bowl to your lips, you almost took a sip, until you noticed the state of it, you pulled away with a audible complaint.

Lucifer frowned at your reaction.

 

“What, not good enough for you? Take a drink, do it for your master.”

 

Right at that moment you wanted to lash out, you were normally cranky when woken up but this just took the biscuit, you wanted to just scream at him or slap him, but you imagined doing so would end up with a repeat of last time. But you couldn’t stomach drinking from a bowl that had who knows what stuck to it. You began noticing how bad this area smelled too, like sulphur it was an assault on your nostrils. Lucifer gave up on the water and threw the bowl at the wall spilling the contents and making you jump from the sudden crashing and clang. Next was the food, he pulled the bag of fast food out of the bowl and opened it. Hamburger and fries, probably freezing cold by now. As he took the burger out, you couldn’t help but lick your lips, you were starving by now. He noticed this and waved it in front of you, you went to take it from him but he only pulled it back.

 

“Oh, so this you want? How much do you want it?”

 

He taunted. You tried to speak, your throat still sore.

 

“Please…”

 

“Please what?”

 

“Please… master, I’m hungry”

 

His lips curled into a smirk, he seemed satisfied with your answer but still didn’t hand it over. You shot him a puzzled look, almost pathetic the way you begged for a small amount of food. ‘wait.. am I really giving into him already? What would the others do? But I am so hungry and thirsty.’ You had an internal conflict which was ended abruptly when you felt the burger pressed to your lips. You opened your mouth to take a bite and was relieved when he didn’t cruelly pull it away at the last moment, which you expected him to do. You let him feed you the burger but your throat still burned with each swallow you didn’t want the fries. All you wanted now was a clean drink of water. You felt a weight at the front of your neck, Lucifer was attaching a chain to the leather collar he placed on you, you hesitantly followed him as he tugged you along, you remembered to walk on all fours as instructed previously. You really didn’t want a repeat of punishment. He led you back through to the throne room, the stone floors hurt your knees as you crawled behind him. In the room were some people you had never seen before, it was in that moment you felt the cold draught over your body. ‘Shit, my clothes!’ you thought to yourself as you felt eyes on you.

Lucifer sat himself on the throne, in front of his throne just between his legs on the floor you saw what looked like a large dog bed, you studied it for a second before being pushed down onto it by him. He attached the chain to his throne and gently stroked your head as you tried to hide your exposed body to the people before him.

He pointed his finger at one man.

 

“Speak”

He said. The man bowed his head and began.

 

“My king, the Winchesters are back in the falls, it appears the blonde has called for their help. They are trying to find your new toy, they have recruited the red headed witch and another hunter by the name of Ketch. They are trying to track her as we speak.”

 

Lucifer rubbed his index finger across his bottom lip as he listen then nodded.

 

“The Witch is still alive?!..Hear that puppy, Looks like they give a damn. So do they have a lead?”

 

He asked the man who you figured was a demon.

The demon replied.

“They do not. All they know is she tried to call for help and her things were all they found. Of course no traces of blood or anything so they are hopeful that she is alive. They are also using the Witch to locate your son. The Angel they keep as a pet is also attempting to locate the female, he is asking other angels.”

 

Lucifer nodded taking all the information in, you sat there, mouth agape. You didn’t think they would care that much. But it was worrying that they were figuring out where Jack would be already. 

Lucifer raised his hand and waved them all out to give him peace and quiet.

 

“Hmm…. So, I need the truth here. Where is my son? Just let me know and I will give you a great reward. If you don’t answer me… Well I will make it worse than last time. So, do you want to hold out on me? Either way I win. At least this way you too get to win.. yay!”

 

He said addressing you. You had to think it over, betraying Jack or suffering greatly at his father’s hand. You struggled to come to a decision, your head was pounding from dehydration, it was difficult to think straight.

 

“Oh, you tell me where he is, I will upgrade your room and you get this too.”

He added, you turned around and looked up at him. In his hand was a liter bottle of clean water, unopened too. Was this really the price you would cave in on? You finally spoke up.

 

“What are you going to do to Jack?… M..Master” You saved yourself, just by a hair on that one, even Lucifer caught it. He sat forward and leaned closer to you, opening the bottled water. The scent hit you, it was like heaven.

 

“Well…” He began. “He is my son, so I really just want to meet him. Be there for him, like my dad wasn’t there for me.”

 

It made you think for a moment. Lucifer then held the bottle to his own lips, your mouth opened slightly seeing the water run down his chin as he took a gulp. You were struggling to keep your loyalties. You sighed deeply.

 

“Jack is… Where you and Mary were trapped. He went in to save her… Master”

Lucifer stopped and pulled the bottle away. You stared at him hopefully as he held it in his hand.

He did keep his word, he placed the bottle to your lips and held it in a lewd position between his legs, he had a smirk on his face.

 

“Just suck until you had your fill.”

He said, it went almost unnoticed, you didn’t care about his innuendo, you simply sucked the water from the bottle like a lamb with a baby bottle. Lucifer’s other hand went to your hair, he began playing with it as he watched you gulp down the water. Once you had enough you pulled back and breathed in deeply.

He just smiled as he continued playing with your hair before passing you the bottle so you could help yourself next time. You looked up at him, feeling the need to express gratitude.

 

“Thank you, master”

 

“Oh don’t thank me yet, you still have two more rewards left. Let me show you to your new room.”

 

He said standing up and taking the chain from his throne. You still had to walk on all fours behind him but he led you to a room which looked like, from the outside, it was just another cell. It had a solid metal door with no windows to peer in but once he opened the door you could see that this room was done up. It was strange.

It had soft almost new looking carpet, a nice small double bed but it looked comfortable. A TV, desk and a wardrobe even an on-suite bathroom with a shower and bathtub. You couldn’t understand how this was the same place. Lucifer removed the chain and let you walk into your new room, even helping you stand up properly. You walked over to the bed and pressed your hand down on the comforter. It was super soft. The door then slammed shut, you jumped, startled and turned around to see Lucifer still in the room with you. You stayed quiet, carefully watching his movements.

 

“Lets get you cleaned up.”

He said walking passed you and to the bathroom. You stayed where you were. Was having a bath or shower the final reward? Was a strange reward but as long as you could clean yourself you didn’t have too much issue with it. Although if he was going to watch you sure as hell wouldn’t be happy about it.

You heard the tap turn on to the bathtub, he began filling it with warm water. Once all done you tested the water. It was perfect.

 

You continued to stand at the tub awkwardly, hoping Lucifer would just leave you to it.

“Well, get in.” He said gesturing to the tub. You really didn’t want him to become angry and take this all away by you refusing. It felt wrong but what choice did you have? You carefully stepped into the tub and sat down, sinking into the foam and bubbles. It was an enjoyable experience… was…

The familiar sound of zipping caught your attention, the fallen angel was stripping himself down too. It was obvious he intended on joining you. He got into the water, licking his lips.

 

“Ready for your reward pet?”


	5. Rewards

You shook your head, he said reward not punishment. Why was he going to do this again. You did what he asked, your words were caught in your throat, you didn’t know how to get them out, your stomach twisted into knots, remembering the pain from before. How was this a reward?  
You tried to scoot back until you were against the tub wall, he came closer again placing a hand gently on your hip, making you wince.  
One thing you failed to notice before, was the low hanging shackles coming from the wall, obviously that was for this moment. Lucifer took no time in pulling you toward the part of the tub where the shackles came down, he forcefully placed your hands in them and clamped them shut. He then pushed you up and on a shelf in the bathtub, your arms weren’t painfully held above your head, you couldn’t use your arms that was about it. You tried to protest as he pulled you about, getting you into his perfect position. You couldn’t hold it in any longer, you finally broke down.

“I told you what you wanted! Why are you doing this to me?!”

Lucifer stopped his actions and raised an eyebrow to you. 

“Master… Why are you doing this to me?”

You added. He just nodded with a smile before answering. “This is a reward pet. I am glad you told me, however I already had this information while you were out cold for two days.” 

Your blood ran cold. ‘He already knew… and still I betray Jack...’   
Your thoughts were halted when you felt him part your legs as you were sitting on the shelf in the tub, he placed his hands under your thighs and pulled your lower half closer to him, before you could protest again he buried his face in your mound. You could feel his tongue circling your clit which he sucked on every so often. You bit your lip, as much as you didn’t want to admit it, it did feel good. He reached up and massaged your breasts, pinching your nipples as he did. He continued to suck and lick your clit, you fought the pleasure by reminding yourself where you were and who you were with right now. One hand left your breast and slowly slid to your entrance where he slowly pressed his middle finger inside, being ever so gentle this time. Much to your embarrassment and annoyance, you were getting wetter, he flexed his finger inside you, hitting that sweet spot over and over.

A moan broke through as he played all the right notes on your body, you felt him suck on your clit harder, you didn’t mean to but your hips rocked forward, He didn’t stop, he kept going, your breaths got shorter as you could feel yourself reaching climax. The internal conflict drowning out from the waves of pleasure, you salivated as you got closer, no one has ever touched you like this before, not even masturbation felt this good. You closed your eyes tight and threw your head back, Just before you hit climax in one smooth movement, he slipped his fingers out, his hand rubbed your clit still and he thrust his member deep in, the feeling of something thick and hard stretching you sent you over the edge, you let out a loud moan, your walls twitched and contracted around his cock, making his eyes roll back as he thrust in and out roughly, his fingers slowed down on your clit, you were still twitching and moaning, the feeling was so intense, your inner walls so sensitive your could feel every nerve tingle as he thrust himself inside you each time. Even though you started to go limp from your orgasm, he didn’t stop, he continued pumping you until he reached his own climax, your juices mixed as he bit your neck in ecstasy. Finally he had finished. You were too weak to say or do anything as he pulled out of you. You felt betrayed by your own body yet at the same time as if you deserved this for ratting out Jack. 

Lucifer leaned back against the tub after releasing you from the shackles, you slid yourself off the shelf and into the water, your face was a few shades of red, you closed your eyes tight and in the privacy the bubbles and foam provided, you tried to clean yourself where he had touched you and tried clearing his cum from inside you. He watched you for a short while before leaving the tub and drying himself off. You stayed inside, trying to hide among the bubbles which were now vanishing. You couldn’t look at him, you hated him so much for all of this and even more for bringing you to orgasm but you hated yourself too. Your mind wandered over to Jack and his happy, goofy smile, this time his smile brought you a feeling of despair. ‘I betray him, I came to his father’s touch… He is never going to want me now… Even Dean and Sam will tell him to desert me… Castiel… He is going to flip. They are all going to look down on me, think I am a slut. My new sisters will say I am weak… Jody won’t want me around… I will be cast out, homeless and this time without my brother… I have no one.’

You thought about them all standing around you, looks of betrayal and disgust on their face, you sobbed quietly. Your sob didn’t go unnoticed, the water began draining, you turned around to see Lucifer standing there in just his jeans. You wrapped your arms around yourself and turned away from him. Even now while you were in a state of despair he had that shit-eating-grin on his face, he had ruined your new life in less than a week of knowing you.   
You felt his arms slink around you as the water had almost all gone, you angrily tried to shove him away which only made him grasp you rougher, yanking you out of the tub. You snapped at him.

“I FINALLY HAD A FAMILY AND BECAUSE OF YOU I LOST THEM! YOU DON’T DESERVE JACK! Go ahead and punish me! I would rather starve and dehydrate in a freezing cold cell than be anywhere near you! You got your information! Just leave me go!”

You braced yourself for a violent assault. Instead you heard him laugh as he let go of you.

“Okay a few things… First of all, I am pretty sure you were not given permission to speak, Second, I didn’t quite catch the word ‘master’ in there. Thirdly, that rabble is not your family, you know how many people the Winchesters lose? Those they call family? Nearly all. The only ones they try to bring back from the grave? You guessed it, only each other! Lastly, I had no intention of catch and release… You know how I said “my boy has taste”? Yeah even if you did answer me right away I was only going to bring you here for my own amusement.”

He replied to you. You stood there, tears filling up in your eyes again, breathing becoming rapid. Everything he did to you so far he was already going to do whether or not you behaved for him. He continued.

“So go ahead, scream, yell, I will join you. Because you are never getting out of here without my say so. If you even think of trying to take your own life, guess where your soul will end up? Yup here. Plus I am pretty good at bringing the dead back. So welcome to Hell puppy.”

You dropped to the floor and sobbed louder. His words cut you deep. Sam’s description of him wasn’t accurate… Lucifer was much worse. He stood there watching you for a few minutes, putting his black teeshirt back on and rolled his eyes before picking you up off the floor and hoisting you over his shoulder. You just went limp as he did, any shred of hope was gone. Your destiny was to be nothing more than Satan’s sex toy. If your brother could see you now, you know he would be disappointed in how weak you become.   
Lucifer dropped you onto the bed and sat down on the bed himself, he had no remorse for any of this. He seemed like he didn’t care at all, but that is what the devil is known for after all.   
He pulled your head onto his lap and rolled you over so you were facing him, you continued to breathe shakily, sniffling but besides that almost motionless. He stroked your cheek with his thumb, you were so exhausted from everything you didn’t protest, you just stared blankly at his black top, lost and feeling disgusted with yourself.

He picked up the TV remote and turned the TV on, he started flicking through the channels until he stopped at a news station, you could hear the reporter, talking about a natural disaster and shortly after, a victim said “God works in mysterious ways but he spared me and for that I am grateful.”  
Lucifer let out a scoff which made you jump a little.  
“Mysterious ways? Newsflash idiots! He left, God is gone. Abandoned his creations yet again. Next best thing you humans have to a God is… Me….”

He trailed his last words off, the thought worried you. ‘Is this the reason he wants Jack so badly? Because Jack’s power?’   
You tried to stop thinking of the worst, maybe he just wanted to be a good father afterall. Lucifer looked back down to you and nudged you to get your attention.

“So, what do you enjoy doing? Most humans I talk to gamble or kill for fun. What do innocent people do?” He asked as if nothing had happened recently. You narrowed your eyes, resentful of how much he didn’t care that he just destroyed your life. You remained silent. He let out a low growl and grabbed your hair, lifting you off his lap, you instinctively grabbed his hand and your hair as he pulled it upwards, a whimper emitting from your lips.

“I asked you a question pet. I want an answer!” He demanded.   
You looked up at him in fear before trying to answer him.  
“I.. I liked to read! Watch movies, paint and… and… Please ...let go!”

He raised his eyebrows at you, you were now aware that you forgot to add the formalities again but the pain was getting to you. He sighed in annoyance and pulled you off the bed and on the floor. He scared you to no end, one minute he seemed affectionate and calm and the next violent and cruel. You were forced into a kneeling position beside his left leg. He continued to hold your hair, your hands still wrapped around his hand in a plea to get him to stop. He tutted and spoke.

“My poor little puppy! so busy feeling sorry for herself, she forgot who she was talking to. If you won’t use your mouth in a respectful manner, why should I?”

His free hand reached for his zipper on his jeans, your throat still ached from last time, you placed both your hands on his right leg on the top of the thigh.  
“P..PLEASE MASTER! I …. I’M SORRY!” 

He stopped with a smirk as you sobbed, your hands holding his thigh tightly. He loosened his grip in your hair and patted your head lightly. 

“Well it looks like you messed up your beautiful hair… But lucky for you I came prepared. Now then, is my pretty puppy going to sit still while her master brushes it? Or does she need to be restrained?”

He asked with a sinister grin. You lowered your head and mumbled your answer. “I’ll be good, Master...”  
You sat down on the floor with your back to him, the thought of him just behind you make you shiver. You knew too well that it was never good to turn your back on the enemy. You didn’t know if he was going to be gentle or rough and hurt you while he brushed your tangled hair. You breathed in and held your breath in anticipation as you heard him pick up the hair brush.  
He shuffled forward, you could see his knees either side of you.  
He ran the brush through the bottom of your hair first to rid it of tangles, slowly reaching higher toward your scalp. His actions made it painless even though you hadn’t had a brush in your hair in over three days now.   
Once he had finished brushing your hair he ran his fingers through it, it felt good, the gentle touches, you almost let yourself melt into his touch. You sat up straight and rigid as you reminded yourself who this was. This was the being who brutally raped you and made it his goal to hurt you, you couldn’t let your guard down.   
His icy breath was against your neck as he spoke softly to you. 

“You probably need to rest soon, of course after you eat something. Need to keep some of your strength up.” 

He stood up behind you and you didn’t dare to move as he did, which was a wise decision as he stepped over you to go to the door, he had a brief conversation with a demon who returned very quickly with square container. Looked like Chinese food, you loved Chinese food so this was the best reward as far as you were concerned. Lucifer shut the door tight and walked over to you, handing you the box which was warm. You glanced up to him as if you were asking permission to open it.

“Go ahead, eat.” He said softly, leaning against a dresser. You couldn’t open it fast enough, you tucked into it as if you hadn’t eaten in days. You had a mild paranoia that he would take it from you as quickly as he gave it to you so you made sure to finish it.  
Once you had finished you were allowed to use the bathroom to relieve yourself and brush your teeth, which was a nice gesture.   
You returned to the room, feeling the sting of the cold air. Your eyes met his and he pulled the comforter over to give you access to climb into bed.   
You knew from Castiel that angels didn’t sleep so you hoped he would leave you soon but that thought was short lived as you saw he was in nothing but his boxers. Dread rushed over you but you wanted to get in that bed so badly that you had to swallow your fear and join him.

Once under the comforter, he pressed his chest against your back, his touch was now warm as you made skin contact. You could have sworn he was chilling earlier not warm but at this point the body heat was a minor plus as the room was freezing. You didn’t resist when strong arms wrapped around you, pressing your buttocks against his pelvic region. His hand rested on your breast and the other on your stomach just on the scar he had given you.   
The light went out and your breathing steadied as you tried to allow yourself to slip into dreamland.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
